Amy Vores a Pirate Child (Vore One Shot Request)
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: This is a vore one-shot for anonymous featuring Amy Rose voring Marine the Raccoon from the Sonic universe. This fic is rated M because I am paranoid.


**This story is a One-Shot request by anonymous.  
** **It will contain oral vore between Amy Rose and Marine the Raccoon from the Sonic universe and it will be in Amy's POV.  
This fic is going to be rated M because I am paranoid and because the characters in this fic are their original age.  
This is not sexual vore, it is just vore. Please do not call me a pedophile for making this fanfic. I absolutely hate it whenever people accuse me of horrid stuff like that.  
With this out of the way, let's begin the fanfic.**

* * *

It was a nice Sunday morning as I walked over to Tails's workshop that day. He had called me today on the phone saying that he had something that he wanted to show me. Even though I knew it wouldn't be Sonic, I decided to come over because he said that it was someone from another dimension that had come over to visit from her universe! Not only that, but it was a girl that was from Blaze's universe of the Sol Emeralds and Tails and Sonic actually journeyed with her.

I had to ask her so many questions about what she did with Sonic just to see if she had feelings for him. If so, she must be eliminated! If not, I would find a new friend... probably. I never met her before and from what Blaze told me about her world, water surrounds most of it, which I didn't expect from a cat girl with fire powers. I knocked on the door in order to get in and Tails answered right afterwards. "Oh, Amy! Good to see you're here. Would you please come in?" Tails smiled as he let me in and I looked around for this mystery girl. "So who is this girl that traveled with you in Blaze's world?" I asked Tails.

"Crikey! Is that a pink hedgehog I see? Never seen a girl that pink since Blaze accidentally slipped on a banana peel back home," said a very odd female voice that had an obvious accent to it. I couldn't quite place it, but she sounded almost like an 8 year old Aussie. I then saw the owner of the voice and immediately knew that she definitely didn't have feelings for Sonic. She was definitely about the same age as Cream and roughly the same size, but she also had cute dual pigtails shaped like boomerangs, a long, puffy, brown and black tail, and she wore a green shirt, black pants, yellow gloves, and green and orange shoes.

"Very nice to meet ya, kookaburra. Me name's Cap'n Marine," Marine smiled. "Captain? You're a little young to be a captain, aren't ya?" I asked her, wondering why she'd say that. "I may look small, but I'm the best cap'n o' the seas! I've got more sea-farin' blokes under me ship than ye can shake yer pick at," Marine smirked, sounding quite cocky with her voice. "Nice to meet you too... My name is Amy Rose," I smiled at her. "Rose? Ya look more like a Lilac to me," Marine smiled. "Hehe, flower jokes," Tails chuckled as I smiled at the bad joke.

"I'm going to go ahead and try to find Sonic. You girls can stay here," Tails smiled as he left through the door, leaving me and Marine to speak to each other. "So Marine, what's your story with Sonic?" I asked her. "Hehe! Sonic was me first mate and he helped me save our world from Egghead and Egghead Nega," Marine smiled. "So... how do you feel about Sonic in general?" I asked Marine, wondering how she viewed him other than first mate. "Hehe! He's the fastest thing I've ever done seen an' I came here to see about gettin' him to join me crew again, sailin' the seven seas and plunderin' priceless loot," Marine smirked, her words making me very confused.

"You plan on taking Sonic back to your world to become a pirate? But what about me? Why can't I be on your pirate crew?" I asked. "Hmm... I could see about squeezin' ya in... so long as ya don't mind workin' as swabbie or chef," Marine smiled, her attitude really starting to test my patience. "I am much better than swabbie or being a stupid chef! I'm Sonic's girlfriend for crying out loud!" I exclaimed at her. "Whoa! Feisty sista! No wonder Sonic is always on the run. He's scared of ya!" Marine said cockily once again, making me angry with what she just said. "Sonic is NOT scared of me! Now shut your trap before I do something you definitely won't like!" I growled at her, my anger starting to boil over. "With an attitude like that, who wouldn't be scared of ya? Especially with that tacky wardrobe. Seriously, who wears a dress so short that the whole world can see yer undies? La-ame," Marine mocked me once again.

That was the breaking point for me as I brought out my Piko-Piko hammer and tried to swipe at her, the little 6 year old raccoon dodging out of the way at just the last minute. "Hehe! Ya missed me!" Marine giggled as I lost my cool and pressed my hammer's secret button, making it grow bigger and badder, which made Marine gulp as she had nowhere to run. "TAKE THIS!" I exclaimed as I whacked her across the face, knocking her unconscious on the ground. "Okay... crud... if Tails sees this mess, he'll be angry at me for sure..." I groaned as I tried to think of a way to get rid of Marine without killing her. It was then that I laid my eyes on a single ray gun on the table. "Hmm... 'Super-Digestion Rejuvenation ray gun? Makes people able to digest meals of great sizes and have them respawn with no memory of anything the day they were eaten?'... oddly specific, but this is good," I smirked as I picked up the gun and then shot it at both myself and Marine, just so I would make sure she would respawn too no matter what.

I then smiled and tested it with a tennis racket that Tails had. I opened my mouth wide and was amazed that I managed to fit the racket in my mouth all at once. "Nice," I smiled as I spat it back out. "Now time to get rid of the little loudmouth," I frowned as I picked up Marine's unconscious body and decided it best to take off her shoes and gloves before I ate her. I then took Marine's feet and placed them in my mouth, surprised that I was able to do so and that she tasted oddly nice. Almost like cupcakes!

I continued swallowing until I reached her stomach, feeling her feet distend out through my stomach, which felt oddly nice. "Mm..." I smiled as I continued to swallow and lather up Marine's furry body some more, eventually gulping in up to her head until she looked to be tossing in her sleep. "Mm... warm..." she smiled in her slumber as I continued to swallow until all of her was inside of me. After one more large swallow, I felt all of Marine plop into my stomach, my dress having to be pulled up a bit to prevent it from ripping. "Hmm..." I frowned as I looked under me to see my panties. "Maybe she was right about the pantie thing after all... I could use a different dress after this..." I sighed.

I then looked to my distended belly and smiled when Marine tossed inside of it, her looking to still be asleep. "Mm... so warm..." she smiled as she moved a bit inside of me, the motions making me feel like she was giving me a belly rub. "Ah... I'm going to go ahead and sleep you off... back home that is," I smiled as I left the house and escaped before I could get seen by anyone, especially Tails.


End file.
